ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Faction
The Red Faction, abbreviated as the RF, is a military force under the command of Alex Mason that once resided on Earth. Their headquarters is currently located on Tagrea. Overview Starting out as a small group in the United States of America, Alex Mason intended on having it become a branch of the United States Military, but was later rejected numerous times, and relocated their headquarters to France, at the Red Faction Factory. Although not officially recognized, the Red Faction still operated, although "under the radar", procuring weapons from all over the globe. After the disappearance of their Commander, Lieutenant Johnson took over and began operating more openly, eventually drawing attention to them by the United Nations. The UN permitted the Red Faction to covertly eliminate terrorist groups in the Middle East under the condition that operations were carried out without drawing attention from the mainstream media. After the return of Mason, the Red Faction had a new objective: Battling the "Tau'ri" of Earth, in order to reclaim the planet for the Red Faction, but to do so, they needed to relocate to another planet, which would be determined as Tagrea. Many of the Red Faction denounced their Tau'ri name, and grow angry if any call them Tau'ri. Military Soldiers: 675,000 Officers: 75,000 High Command: 50,000 (High-ranking individuals) Fleet Crew: 350,000 Total Military Count: 1,150,000 Military Personnel Weapons Assault Rifles: ACRs, M27s, M8A1s, AK-47s, M4A1s CZ-805s. SMG'''s: P90s, MK5s, MP9s, MP7s, Peacekeepers. '''Sniper Rifles: Barret .50(M107A1 Variant), SMR, Springfield SVU-AS. Rocket Launchers: RPG, RPG-7, SMAW, AT-4, LAW, Javelin. Explosives: C4, PE4, Claymores, Frag grenades, Flashbangs, Thermite Charges. Handguns: M9, M1911 .45 Colt, P220 Combat (Mason's P220:Silver slide), Glock (G18, G23 Special Edition, G25), Walther P99, .44 Magnum, Desert Eagle, USP .45 Vehicles Land Vehicles: Humvees (w/ Minigun. M2 Browning or TOW Launcher), 9-Ton troop Transport, APC. Aircraft: FA-38, Osprey VTOL Transports, Blackhawks, Apache Gunships, AH-6 Little Bird, SBD Dauntless Dive Bomber (Carrier based), F4F Wildcat (Carrier Based), F6F Hellcat, SB2C Helldiver, F4U Corsair, B-17 Flying Fortress, B-29 Superfortress, TBD Avenger, B-25 Mitchell, A6M Zero, B5N Kate (Carrier Based), Aichi D3A Val (Carrier Based), G4M Betty Ohka Carrier, B2 Stealth Bomber, F-18C Super Hornet, F-22 Raptor (Carrier Based), Me-262, MXY7 Ohka (Remote Operated Flying Bomb), C-130 Transport, AC-130 Gunship. Land-Based Navy: Yamato-class Battleship, Fuso-class Battleship, Prince of Whales-class Battleship, Fubaki-class Destroyer, Fletcher-class Destroyer, Elco-class PT boat, Yorktown-class Aircraft Carrier, Shokaku-class Aircraft Carrier, Nachi-class Attack Cruiser, Narwhal-class Submarine, Type B Submarine, Iowa-class Battleship, Cleveland-class Light Cruiser. Armor/Tanks: M1A1 Abrams, M4A3E8 Sherman, M4 Sherman, T-34, T-34-85, Panzer IV, Panzer III/IV, StuG III, M48 Patton, T-50-2, IS, IS-3, Tiger, Tiger II "King Tiger", Type 58, 48832 "Oscar". Anti-Air: FlaK 88, Flakverling, Triple 25, Surface-to-Air Missiles, Stingers, Javelin. Drones: A.S.D. Dragonfly, Stealth Chopper, Hunter Killer, Lodestar, Reaper, Predator, RC-XD, UAV, Counter-UAV Spaceships The Red Faction Fleet consists of several warships capable of interstellar travel. Trading The Red Faction trades with various planets, via Stargate, for consumable goods, weapons, and construction material. History 2011 In 2011, the Red Faction, with a small number of 42, was formed under Alex Mason, assuming the leading position of Commander, and placing Michael Johnson as Lieutenant and second in command. 2012 With the disappearance of the Commander and his team, Johnson assumed command and operated as Mason would, recruiting ex-military and those that wish to fight. 2016 After Alex Mason returned from the Skyriver galaxy, Red Faction forces stormed Stargate Command and used the Stargate to travel to Tagrea while the RF Fleet traveled to Tagrea via hyperspace. Along with the then-current number of Tau'ri - nearly 12,000, and the new forces Mason recruited in Skyriver - 15,000, the Red Faction grew stronger in manpower, far more than the SGC had at their disposal. On Tagrea, Johnson negotiated with Commander Kalfas, head of the Tagrean Security Force and the newly-instated leader of Tagrea, entering an official alliance with the Tagreans. The Red Faction offered protection and advanced medicine and technology in exchange for manpower, resources, and the Stargate. 2017 The first RF Shipyard was built on Tagrea, allowing for construction of several more ships. The sole shipyard would later be expanded to several on the planet. Sometine later that year, the Red Faction began exploring and allying themselves with many civilizations, some of which having citizens being recruited into the Red Faction military. 2018 The Red Faction begins building shipyards on other planets shortly before the completion of the Red Faction Space Station. 2020 202? The Red Faction Fleet suffers terrible losses at the hands of the ICE Tactical Assault Wing. All remaining space forces fall back to their headquarters on Tagrea, which is later besieged by the TAW. During the Battle of Tagrea, Mark Anderson leads a unit of LEGION troopers to the Red Faction Headquarters, where they defeat the security forces, killing Lieutenant Michael Johnson and cornering Alex Mason. Mason however, unleashes his secret weapon, killing Anderson, and immediately surrenders. Military Ranks *Commander - Highest rank and the supreme leader of all Red Faction troops and operations. *1st Lieutenant - Second-in-command of the Red Faction, and also deals with diplomatic matters. *2nd Lieutenant - The 2nd lieutenants are hand-picked by Alex Mason himself, and have direct authority over Colonels, Fleet Commanders and Fleet Admirals Space Division *Fleet Admiral - Highest ranking individual in the Red Faction Fleet and commands the most advanced Red Faction warships. Only Mason and Johnson can promote someone to this rank. *Fleet Commander - Typically commands a one or two Red Faction capital ships along with their complements, or they may take command of the more advanced capital ships. Only a select few Red Faction personnel have attained this rank. *Fleet Lieutenant - Commands a single capital ship and it's complement. This is the most common rank among the Red Faction Space Navy division. Land Division *Colonel - Leads in field command posts and coordinates ground assaults, receives orders from 2nd Lieutenants *Lieutenant Colonel - Leads tank divisions during ground assaults, receives orders from 2nd Lieutenants *Major - Leads armed forces in the field during ground assaults, receives orders from Colonels. *Captain - Commands a task force during ground assaults, receives orders from Colonels. *Command Sergeant Major - Leader of a Battalion, Some enlisted as Drill Sergeants. *Sergeant First Class - Commands a Regiment. *Sergeant - Leader of a 5 man squad, usually armed with heavy anti-tank weapons and powerful assault rifles. *Corporal - Armed with a rifle or Submachine gun, artillery radio operator. *Private First Class -Armed with a Light or Heavy Machine gun, squad assault/support gunner. *Private - Armed with a standard Assault Rifle or Sniper Rifle. *Recruit - Newly enlisted and going through Basic Training only. Special Division *Mercenary - Experienced individuals, formerly working for the highest payer, and have now been permanently employed by the Red Faction by way of payment of Naquadah or other valuables. They tend to work alone, and cannot work efficiently with others. Mercenaries also double as assassins. Relations with other organizations Lucian Alliance Red Faction forces initially began trade operations with the Lucian Alliance for equipment in 2016, but relations turned for the worse when rogue Alliance members attempted to take payment before the trade was completed. Alex Mason found out about it, and declared it a double-cross, destroying all Alliance ships and halted all peaceful relations. Homeworld Command Homeworld Command initially requested a treaty, until Mason made it known that he was alive. He demanded Earth's surrender and the Red Faction's place as global government of Earth. All ties with the Red Faction were severed there and then. Free Jaffa Nation The Red Faction is neutral towards the Free Jaffa, although some on both sides believe the other may attack at any given time. Serrakin/Hebridanian The Serrakin are amazed with the ships of the Red Faction Fleet, and quickly offered one of their off-world mining colonies in exchange for the Z-95 blueprints. They are neutral towards the Red Faction Edorans The Edorans were promised not to be harmed as long as they stayed away from the RF base. Tagreans In exchange for control over the Tagrean Stargate, the Red Faction gives planetary protection from outside threats and attackers, as well as advanced medication and disease control. Vyans After the Red Faction cured the Vyan Plague, the majority of the populace were grateful and offered materials in exchange for service in the Red Faction. The Vyans will attack any that threaten the peace between them and the Red Faction. Marloons The Red Faction and Marloons are close allies, trading food for their technology and medical supplies. Known Members *'Commander' **Alex Mason (2011 - 202?) *'1st Lieutenant' **Michael Johnson (2011 - 202?) *'2nd Lieutenant' **Sierra Schauer (2012 - 2022) (Defected to Lucian Alliance) **Cheyenne Deneva (2018 - 202?) (Defected from Russian Federation) *Fleet Admiral **Cosgrove (20?? - present) *Fleet Commander ** *Fleet Lieutenant **Miller (20?? - 2021) (KIA) *Colonel **White (2013 - present) *Major ** *Captain **Harkov (2012 - present) **Wolfgang Bernat (2022 - present) (Defected from ICE) *Sergeant **Petrenko (2015 - present) **Jade Akara (20?? - 202?) Known Bases *Headquarters **Red Faction Headquarters, Tagrea **Red Faction Factory, France, Earth (Abandoned) *Bases/Large Outposts **P3X-772 **Edora **Marloon **Vyus **Tegalus **Hebridan **Entak *Small Outposts ** ** Additional Information *Controlled Planets *Outposts *Fleet Information *Technology *Characters Category:Red Faction